Serpihan Kenangan
by Chiao-chan Kumikawa
Summary: Ketika perasaanmu hancur saat kau baru menyadarinya...   Apa yang akan kau lakukan?


Aku di sini… selalu di sini…

Berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan... dan terus mengejarmu...

Namun aku sadar, semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin kucapai...

Sebuah perasaan tak sampai... bercampur dengan keping-keping kenangan...

Aku tidak tahu kapan ini akan berakhir.. tapi aku tidak mungkin seperti ini terus bukan?

Aku akan pergi... dan inilah keputusan akhirku...

Aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini, dengan serpihan kenanganku...

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sekeping Kenangan"<strong>

**Pair: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin**

**Warning(s): A little LenMiku, Non-cest, rada Angst(?), Rin PoV kecuali beberapa bagian, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp. & Crypton FM.**

* * *

><p><strong>16 Juni 20xx<strong>

.

.

Hay, salam kenal…

Aku Nekagami Rin, mulai hari ini aku menduduki kelas X-2 Vocalo Gakuen. Kau tahu! Itu sekolah paling elit dan terfavorit di Sapporo ini!

Eh, bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri. Tapi ini benar... aku saja sampai heran ketika tiba-tiba masuk di sekolah elit seperti ini.

Iya sih, keluargaku memang tergolong keluarga yang lebih dari mampu. Tapi aku tidak pernah bersekolah di tempat elit seperti ini...

Awalnya memang gugup sih, tapi ternyata tidak buruk juga... walaupun aku belum punya teman karena sifatku yang pendiam...

Hey, kau tahu... aku hari ini bertemu orang yang sangat keren! Aku belum tahu namanya sih, tapi kelihatannya dia terkenal...

Ah, dia sedikit mirip denganku... tapi tentu saja kami tak ada hubungan darah apapun! Kenal saja tidak...

Kau harus bertemu dengannya juga... tubuhnya yang tegap, wajahnya yang tampan, rambut blondnya yang agak gelap, sampai matanya yang sebiru langit...

Ah, dia memang sosok pangeran yang sempurna...

Dan aku sadar... aku sudah jatuh hati padanya... pada pandangan pertama...

.

.

.

.

.

**1 Juli 20xx**

.

.

Hmm, Dua minggu sudah berlalu...

Yah, aku juga mencari tahu tentangnya! Dan ternyata mencari informasi tentang dirinya itu tidak semudah yang kukira...

Walaupun banyak orang yang mengenalnya dan mengaku kagum serta nge-fans sama dirinya... ternyata mereka juga tidak tahu banyak tentangnya...

Tapi walau begitu aku tidak menyerah, dan tidak akan menyerah! Aku terus mencari tahu tentangnya...

Mulai dari namanya, alamatnya, kelasnya, nomor handphone-nya, dan sebagainya...

Dan dari kegiatanku itulah aku tahu... namanya adalah–

—_**Kagamine Len.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**13 Juli 20xx**

.

.

Aku terus mencari tahu tentangnya... terus dan terus...

Ah, apa aku kedengaran seperti seorang penguntit? Hmm, tapi biarlah...

Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh sangat dalam, jatuh dalam pesonanya yang sangat memabukkan...

Hmm? Orang tuaku? Mereka tidak akan peduli padaku... ayahku itu seorang workaholic, jadi beliau sangat jarang–hampir tidak pernah– ada di rumah. Sedangkan ibuku... beliau sedang sakit keras, dan terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Setiap hari aku selalu menjenguk ibuku itu, dan menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi padaku selama beliau tertidur.

Bahkan aku menceritakan tentang pangeran negeri dongengku pada ibu...

Memang konyol aku menyebut Len seperti itu.. tapi sekali lagi… siapa peduli?

Aku terus mencari tahu tentang pangeranku, lebih jauh, lebih banyak dan lebih dalam...

_... Segalanya tentang pangeranku, Kagamine Len._

.

.

.

.

.

**30 Juli 20xx**

.

.

Yeay! Aku menulis ini lagi~

Ah, kau pasti bosan ya mendengar curhatanku...? Maaf, habis aku tidak punya teman untuk bercerita dengan lepas kecuali kau…

Eh, eh, tapi hari ini aku bercerita kepada temanku… Kurasa ia dapat dipercaya jadi aku bercerita padanya soal perasaanku pada Len…

Dan dia juga kelihatannya senang-senang saja, namanya adalah Hatsune Miku.

Kau tahu, saat bercerita tentang Len aku menjadi sangat _hyperactive_ dan selalu nyaris berteriak! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi aku...

Saat mengingat wajahnya, rambutnya, matanya.. semuanya membuatku ingin terbang! Kyaaa!

Ehm, aku berisik ya? Beginilah aku saat bercerita tentang Len, sampai-sampai Miku tadi harus menyumpal mulutku dengan sebuah jeruk untuk membuatku diam sejenak…

Hahaha, manis bukan? Namun… entah ini benar atau hanya mataku saja yang buram… Aku melihat Miku menyeringai… tapi segera kuhapus bayang-bayang itu… tapi entah kenapa… firasatku jadi semakin buruk…

.

.

.

.

.

**17 Agustus 20xx**

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak aku bercerita tentang Len… firasatku jadi semakin buruk…

Aku mulai melihat Miku mendekati Len, dan Len merespon dengan baik kedatangan Miku.

Aku cemburu? Tentu saja! Aku yang lebih dulu mengenal Len daripada Miku!

Aku iri? Ya, itu juga benar. Aku iri pada Miku, ia memiliki paras cantik, keluarga yang lengkap dan harmonis, ia populer, ia memiliki suara yang indah, semua orang menyukainya, semua orang menyayanginya, semua orang kagum padanya...

Jika aku dibandingkan dengan Miku, mungkin kami bagai _**'Bumi dengan Langit'**_. Aku sebagai bumi dan ia sebagai langit yang sempurna.

Dan satu hal yang paling aku iri pada Miku... Ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan...

Ah, aku... me-menangis...? Maaf, aku cengeng ya..? tapi.. aku tidak bisa membendungnya… jadi bolehkah… ?

.

.

.

.

'

**31 Agustus 20xx**

.

.

Kyaaaaa! Aku sangat senang hari ini!

Kau tahu mengapa? AKU BERTABRAKAN DENGAN PANGERANKU!

Ehm, mungkin bagimu itu sesuatu yang konyol ya? Tapi aku senang sekali!

Kami bertabrakan saat aku keluar dari perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku, saat itu aku tengah membawa enam buah buku teori untuk pelajaran biologi, fisika dan matematika.

Tebal masing-masing buku itu lima centimeter, jadi aku agak kesulitan untuk membawanya karena buku-buku itu menutupi pandanganku. Dan akhirnya saat aku akan berbelok ke arah kanan–menuju kelasku, aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang, dan.. ah seandainya kau pernah merasakan jadi aku, kau pasti tahu rasanya tertindih oleh buku-buku yang notebenenya sangat berat itu.

Kupikir itu biasa saja, seperti biasanya orang yang menabrakku akan langsung membentakku atau langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Biasanya begitu, tapi kali ini lain. Ia membantu merapikan buku-bukuku yang berserakan, aku langsung meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Tapi orang itu malah mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri, aku heran, tapi ketika aku mendongak.

Aku melihatnya, sosok pangeranku tengah mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan tersenyum manis. Langsung saja aku menerima uluran tangannya dengan muka memerah, aku segera meminta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dan ia berkata bahwa itu tidak masalah, ah~ betapa melambungnya perasaanku tadi~~

Suaranya yang lembut benar-benar menenangkan sekaligus membuat jantungku berdebar-debar! Kyaaaaaa!

.

.

.

.

.

**22 September 20xx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya Tuhan memang tidak pernah menyayangiku... Kau tahu kenapa?

Karena aku mendengarnya, mendengar kabar yang seakan merubuhkan semua pertahananku.

'Hatsune Miku kelas X-2 itu sekarang berpacaran dengan Kagamine Len anak kelas X-1 itu loh~' ucap teman-teman sekelasku yang tadi sedang bergosip tentang kabar mengejutkan itu.

Aku langsung terdiam, membatu sekaligus ingin menangis... tapi apa dayaku soal itu?

Len bukanlah siapa-siapaku, bahkan aku tidak yakin bahwa ia mengenal–atau setidaknya mengetahui nama–ku.

Aku sakit.. hancur seketika itu juga... Tetapi dengan berani kulangkahkan kakiku ke kelas Miku, sahabatku.

Miku adalah sahabatku jadi aku harus memberinya ucapan selamat... bukan?

Dan ternyata Miku sedang bersama dengan Len, dadaku terasa semakin sesak, jantungku serasa disayat-sayat oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

Tapi dengan berani kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Miku dan menggenggam tangannya sambil berucap... 'Selamat Miku, semoga kau berbahagia,' dengan senyum termanis yang bisa kulakukan saat itu...

Tapi saat aku melihat Len... hatiku kembali seperti dicabik-cabik...

Dia sedang menatapku.. dengan dalam.. menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan atau rasa iba?

Tolong jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan seperti itu... jeritku dalam hati seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua...

Aku hancur, perasaanku kandas seketika. Aku bahkan ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga...

Tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan…?

A-ah… maaf… aku… menangis lagi…. Aku benar-benar ce… ngeng….

.

.

.

.

.

**26 Desember 20xx**

**.**

**.**

Hmmh, sudah lama ya aku tidak menulis ini..?

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Banyak kejadian yang terjadi setelah kabar Miku dan Len…

Seminggu setelah kabar itu, ibuku yang awalnya koma di rumah sakit. Dikabarkan dokter sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya… Tentu saja aku sedih!

Apa daya seorang anak yang ditinggal sendiri oleh ibu yang paling dan sangat dikasihinya…? Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya saat itu…

Tapi yang aku sesalkan adalah aku dan ayah masih belum bisa membahagiakan ibu… Bahkan disaat terakhirnya kami tidak menemaninya, disampingnya…

Aku saat itu sedang ada pelajaran tambahan dan pulang sangat malam, dan ayah bahkan sedang ada di Tokyo untuk tugasnya…

Saat aku mendapat kabar itu, aku langsung berlari ke rumah sakit dan memeluk jasad ibuku yang kian mendingin…

Aku bahkan sempat meraung saat itu.. meminta pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan ibuku.., atau paling tidak mengizinkan aku untuk membahagiakan−tidak hanya melihat, melihat sekali saja senyuman ibu yang menenangkan itu lagi…

Hiks, ma-maaf aku.. men-na..ngis…

Bahkan saat pemakaman ibuku ayah tidak datang, dan datang pada hari ketiga setelah pemakaman...

Aku sakit tentu saja, aku bahkan menolak makan selama berhari-hari... para maid di rumah ayah bahkan sampai bingung setengah mati karena ulahku..

Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan hal ini...

Dengan keputusan ini.. aku tidak akan merasakan pahitnya dunia lagi, aklu tidak akan merepotkan orang lain lagi...

Aku akan menyusul ibuku... jadi tidak akan ada yang akan direpotkan lagi olehku...

Terutama kau... kau tidak akan mendengar curhatanku, keluhanku, tangisanku dan segala hal tak berguna lain dari diriku...

Karena itu aku mengharapkan do'a kalian agar aku bahagia disana...

_Terima kasih dan.. Selamat tinggal..._

_**With smile,**_

_**Kagaine Rin**_

.

.

.

~xxx~

.

.

.

Derai angin menyapu lembut wajahku... oh iya! Sekarang tanggal 27 Desember loh~

Hari ulang tahunku dan tentu saja… ulang tahun pangeranku–Len…

"Ah… aku terlalu banyak menangis," ucapku seraya menyapu air mataku yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai turun...

Maaf ya, bahkan disaat terakhirku aku masih saja cengeng… Tapi aku sudah bertekad! Aku juga sudah mengirimkan surat berisi ucapan selamat tinggal pada ayah, entah itu dibaca atau tidak…

Walaupun begitu, ini adalah jalan terbaik untukku.. Oh iya, aku mohon do'a restumu ya, semoga aku bahagia disana…

.

.

.

.

~xxx~

.

.

.

.

**Len PoV**

"Rin-!" teriaku saat tubuh mungil itu terlanjur tertarik gravitasi ke bawah…

Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga darurat ini lagi, ah lift? Itu sangat lama dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu saat ini!

Aku segera menuruni setapak demi setapak anak tangga ini secepat yang aku bisa..

Di bawah sana Rin sedang butuh pertolongan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja!

.

.

.

.

~xxx~

.

.

.

.

"Rin.., Rin!" teriakku saat aku berhasil membawa Rin ke rumah sakit..

Aku sudah tahu semuanya, semua tentang Rin, hidup Rin, harapan Rin, bahkan... tentang rasa cintanya padaku...

Seharusnya ia bertanya! Raungku dalam hati... aku tidak ingin Rin meninggal.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku nanti tanpa adanya Rin...

Mungkin kau heran? Yah, sejujurnya aku juga... aku hanya menuruti kata hatiku untuk melihat Rin. Aku tahu ia sering mengamatiku, dan melihatku dari jarak jauh...

Aku tidak risih, bahkan sebaliknya.. aku sangat senang. Dan entah sejak kapan rasa senang itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang mendalam...

Aku tahu saat kabar bahwa aku dan Miku itu berpacaran menyebar.. Rin sangat terluka.

Tapi semua itu karena aku dipaksa oleh orang tuaku.. aku sangat tidak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi tapi aku tidak bisa menolak permohonan orang tuaku yang saat itu menjadi prioritas utamaku... jadi aku terpaksa menuruti mereka...

Saat berita itu menyebar.. Rinlah.. dan hanya Rin yang mengucapkan selamat padaku... hatiku sangat sakit, bahkan aku tak sanggup untuk membalasnya... dan setelah itu, seminggu kemudian aku mendengar berita bahwa ibu Rin meninggal..

Aku sangat amat merasa bersalah dan menyesal, padahal ini saat terberatnya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apapun..

Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Miku dan pergi dari rumah..

Aku tahu itu tidak baik, tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Rin...

Sampai akhirnya aku datang ke rumahnya.., namun bukan Rin yang kudapati, melainkan hanya surat dan diary Rin yang diberikan para pelayan di rumahnya..

Mungkin memang tidak sopan.. tapi aku penasaran, aku langsung membuka diary Rin dan membacanya...

Aku menemukan dibanyak halaman.. ada bekas titik-titik air mata yang sudah mengering dan aku sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah air mata Rin...

Setelah membaca diary Rin, langsung saja aku berlari ke gedung ini, entah apa yang mendorongku ke tempat ini... namun aku terlambat...

.

.

.

.

~xxx~

.

.

.

.

**Normal PoV**

Lampu ruangan itu masih berwarna merah, menandakan seorang tengah ada dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati di dalam sana. Seorang pemuda yang terduduk di depan ruangan itu meremas rambutnya dan menjambaknya, menyesali semua keterlambatan dan ketidak mampuannya..,

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam–yang seperti berabad-abad lamanya bagi pemuda itu, lampu merah itu padam diikuti seorang dokter yang keluar dari dalam sana.

Pemuda itu langsung mendekati dokter tersebut dengan muka cemas, tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah.

.

.

.

.

~xxx~

.

.

.

.

"Rin, cepat makan makananmu!" seru seorang pemuda blond yang sedang membawa semangkuk bubur.

"Tidak mau," rajuk seorang gadis bernama Rin tadi. Sang pemuda yang adalah Len langsung mendengus pelan.

"Kali ini apa yang kau mau?" ucap Len, Rin tersenyum senang.

"Aku ingin Len tetap di sampingku selamanya." ucap Rin pelan seraya memeluk Len.

Len awalnya terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum. ″Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Rin.″ ucapnya.

Rin tersenyum dan memeluk Len lebih erat.

"Arigatou...," bisik Rin, Len mengangguk dan balas memeluk Rin lebih erat.

"Dou ita... Aishiteru, Rin..," bisik Len.

.

.

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hai minna~~**

**Chiao balik lagi desu~**

**Ara~ Chiao lagi males ngomong ini… +.+**

**Jadi langsung aja~~**

**Maap yak kelamaan hiatus, semoga cerita abal nan ngga jelas ini bisa menghibur minna sekalian..**

**Oke, terakhir...**

**Review?**


End file.
